Realisation
by Mew Tohru Kun
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and things go far from smoothly. But in the end, he and Nikki confess to their emotions.
1. Plans and Drinks

**Rambling: Hi! My first Silent Witness FanFiction. I think my first one should be the usual pairing, but I'm planning on doing some…err…slightly 'abnormal' pairings in the future. It's just more fun that way. By the way, there will be narrative changes, but I will show it as clearly as possible. I just wanted to experiment a bit. For example, third person narrative is shown in bold, and it states whose point of view it is for the rest. **

_ *Nikki's point of view*_

How typical. Harry has yet again gone on another rant around the office. The term 'patience is a virtue' comes to mind when he's in this state. Ever since the new case came up, he hasn't stopped going on about it. A farmer dug up a naked woman's body on his land and we have nothing to identify her, or connect her with the farmer's land. And as she was buried, it was also rather suspicious that we can't find a mark on her body. Harry almost threw the body on the floor in a fit when he couldn't find anything. He was aggravated even more when the tox lab couldn't get the results in for a few days. So now he's ranting to Leo, but I need to talk to him about something more important. It's Harry's birthday tomorrow, and we haven't planned anything yet.

Urgh, its eleven o'clock already. I guess I'll pick up my bag and go. No use waiting around for Harry to finish. I'll just text Leo later. It's amazing that he's finally got himself a good mobile. He's had that Nokia brick for ages; it was about time he got an iPhone. I mean, on his salary, I'm sure he can afford it. Have you seen his house? His own swimming pool and everything.

"Nik! Nikki, Wait!" Harry's perfectly formed words. God, I love the way he talks, it's just so perfect. So perfectly British. Rough and also so soft and tender. It sends chills down my spine. Oh, his hair is flapping wildly while he runs towards me. I think my heart just skipped a beat. Oh, Harry, why can't you see it? Or maybe you can?

"Oh! Harry, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Umm, what?" He's so adorable when he doesn't understand my gobbledygook. To think he's so smart, but so easily out-witted by the likes of me.

"What do you want?" I can't help but giggle through my words.

"Oh! I was wandering if you wanted to come out for a few drinks tonight?"

I love it when he asks me out. It may not be a date, but it's time together. Yes, Harry, I do want to come out for a drink tonight. Oh, but I can't. I have to arrange a surprise for your birthday tomorrow with Leo. I was going to text him tonight. But, as you're finished I'll go see him now.

"I'd love to Harry, but I'm busy tonight." Oh no! His smile has been completely demolished by me. I'm so sorry Harry. I guess he really did need that drink.

"Why on earth would you be busy? Is it a guy?" Harry's voice is so teasing. I can feel my smile widening.

"Are you jealous Dr Cunningham?"

"Why would I be jealous? But you haven't answered my question. Are you avoiding the answer?"

Oh Harry if only you knew. Well, actually you will know what I'm up to tomorrow.

"No. Actually I've got a nice report waiting for me to read and review."

Harry's face softened so slightly. But not so slight I can't notice. He really was jealous. Harry, you're just plain gorgeous when you're jealous. All your muscles tense up and your eyebrows become so symmetrically perfect. The way your eyes grow so intense, they show more emotion than your normal day-to-day antics. I'm hopeless Harry. I'm hung up on you, and I can't help myself.

He's staring at me with that perplexed expression on his face. Oh dear! How long have I been zoned? Should probably say something.

"Err, is Leo still in his office?" Phew, that should wrap everything up.

"Yeah, but he'll be leaving soon, he says. So you might want to be quick." He smiled, showing his perfect, white teeth.

"Right, I best hurry up then. I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

Harry's leaning in to kiss me on the cheek again. He does this everyday, but I never get tired of it. I can feel his warm lips gently caress my left cheek bone. Time seems to go so slowly. It feels as if I've been in this position for hours, whereas it's only a second.

His lips have just left me and I'm brought back into the sordid reality of the centre, and he's gone before I can say goodbye.

* * *

_*Harry's point of view*_

Dammit. I could really do with a drink right now, but no, Nikki's got other plans. Surely she could read a report some other day. You know what I think I'll go out anyway. I don't need Nikki to get completely plastered. I can do just fine on my own. Hey, I might even get lucky as well.

**At the bar, Harry settled down on one of the black leather barstools and ordered himself a pint. He looked at the red and green mood lighting, and stared at the football game going on behind him. He wasn't interested in football itself, but he did enjoy the fouls and yellow and red cards. He wasn't even bothered about who was playing-Newcastle and West Ham. One of the West Ham players tripped up a Newcastle player and the pub entered a long uproar. **

Direct foul, huh. Just like Nikki and her lies. Maybe it is a bloke? Not that it matters. But I can just imagine it, him running his fingers through her curly, golden locks. Dammit, Harry Cunningham, get over yourself. So it's the first time I've been rejected, it's not like it was anything of significance. It was just a few drinks. We'll probably do it later in the week, or something.

"Hey, gorgeous, fancy buying me a drink?"

Whoa! Get a load of that! Skinny legs, short _leather_ dress, long black hair. What a slut. She's as orange as a Barbie doll. So, do I string her along or do I tell her to go elsewhere. If it was Nikki in that dress, though…wait! Seriously Harry, get a grip.

"I would love to, but if I did that I'd have to take you home."

Look at her, getting a load of the Harry Cunningham charm. So many women have fallen for it before. Shall I add her to the list?


	2. Liquid Lives

**Rambling: Hey guys I know the title's rubbish, but I honestly couldn't think of a better one. BTW, the name for this chapter is my favourite Hadouken! song. I only know two, but still. Enjoy! Sorry about my choice of language, but it does day T is minor coarse language, so it should be ok.**

_*Harry's point of view*_

God, my head hurts. It feels like a flipping volcano. I think I got completely paralytic last night. My eyes can't focus at all, and I can't remember much either. What's that noise? Oh crap! It's my phone. It's probably Leo telling me I'm late or something. What is the time? Urgh, it's eleven o'clock. No kidding I'm late. Leo'll be furious. Hmm, that's weird…the bed's empty. Maybe I didn't get lucky last night…Anyway, better get a quick shower and get my clothes on.

* * *

_*Nikki's point of view*_

For Christ sake's Harry, why did you have to be late today. After I've got everything ready for your birthday. But you go and do _this_ to me. Harry Cunningham I HATE you. Well, that's not strictly true but you're dead when you walk through those doors.

"Sorry I'm late everyone."

"Harry Cunningham, I hate you!"

"What? Why?"

"Because today is your birthday and now you've ruined it. At nine o'clock, we were waiting outside the doors to surprise you. But obviously we can't do that now, because you've seen all the decorations and everything. So well done Harry!"

Urgh, I feel terrible now. He looks really hurt. I'm so ashamed. "Harry, wait!"

"What now Nikki? I've got a massive hangover and I can't remember what happened last night at all."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted a bit. Anyway, here's your birthday present."

I can't wait to see his face when he opens the box. I had it put on order. A very special, sterling silver St. Christopher. They're so rare, but he just kept going on about an ad he'd seen at Christmas, and he's wanted one ever since. Oooohhh! He's opening the box! And, wow! That smile. That perfect Harry Cunningham smile. One of pure bliss that stretches across his cheeks and flushes them bright pink, and reveals all his perfect, straight, square white teeth. And I can't help but smile back. I can feel my face lighting up, and filling with so much warmth.

"Wow, Nik! It's perfect, just what I wanted. How did you afford it, Nik? Last time I checked it cost way over a hundred pounds, so how?..."

"Well, it's not like I'm skint. I saved up a bit. I also saved up enough money for some drinks at the club round the corner tonight. Fancy another piss-up?"

"Only if you buy the first round, Dr Alexander." He's flashing me that cheeky, rather flirtatious smile again.

"It'd be my pleasure, birthday boy." And when he flirts like that, I can't help but reply, with more flirtatious behaviour.

* * *

_*Harry's point of view*_

So yet again, I find myself at the club, getting absolutely pissed out of my brains. But it's different somehow, me Nikki and Leo. Nikki is completely smashed. Mustn't buy her anymore drinks. At all. Never. Again. But still, she's quite pretty on the dance-floor there. Strutting her stuff. And also dancing with Leo, which is not so attractive to my mind's eye. Leo is almost in the same position as I was yesterday. Completely paralytic.

"Hey there hot stuff. What happened to that drink you were gonna buy me yesterday?"

Oh no. That Barbie doll from yesterday. I thought I did buy her a drink. I can't remember anything though. But tonight's my turn to be responsible, even though it's my birthday. Plus, both Nikki and Leo have gone way over the top. I better make sure they actually get into a cab at the end of the night.

"Oh, um sorry do I know you?" There that should do it. That'll hopefully get rid of her.

"Really? You must've had a strong night last night then." Dammit, why won't she leave? Gotta think fast. Nik!

"Hey Nik! Come over here."

She's stumbling across that dance-floor like a clumsy elephant. And she's bare foot. Did she break her stilettos or something?

"WhassamattaHarry?"

"You've clearly had too much to drink. I think we should get you and wild-thing over there home. You're both supposed to be into work tomorrow."

She might be as drunk as, but she's still rather pretty. That long black dress just hugs her body. It's amazing really. And the way her hair beautifully frames her face is mesmerizing. Stop it Harry! Get a grip! I gotta stop doing this, she's just a friend.

"Harry, you awways rune my fun."

Her words are so slurred, I can't make them out. I'm definitely taking you home.

"Come on. Let's go outside for a bit."

* * *

**Harry guided Nikki towards the exit, and grabbed Leo by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out too. He rang his mobile to order two cabs. One for Leo and one for him and Nikki as they didn't live too far away from each other. Leo's cab came and Harry gave the driver instructions to make sure he got home alright. Harry waved Leo off and stood next to the shivering Nikki. After half an hour waiting, he shook off his coat and wrapped it around the shivering Nikki. As they continued to wait though, a shadowy figure in black tracksuit bottoms and a blue hoodie came towards them.**

* * *

_*Harry's point of view*_

"Gimme your stuff!"

What the hell? Who does he think he is? Stupid oaf. He sounds _really _intelligent. I think not. If he thinks we're giving him anything, he can think again. Oh geez. He's pulled out a knife. A sharp one too. And it's pretty big. Crap! Now what do I do?

"I said gimme your stuff! Are you deaf or what?"

Oh my god! He's brandishing that knife at Nikki. I've never seen her so scared before. Maybe it's the booze. We did have a pretty big piss-up after all. But still, she's as white as snow.

"Hey, back off will you!"

Blimey, my voice is growling more than I expected. I can feel my body temperature rising with my anger…

* * *

**But it was too late. Before Harry could do anything, the hooded man had stabbed Nikki and ran for it. Harry panicked at the deep red life liquid that was gushing from Nikki's stomach. She couldn't hold herself up, so she fell to the ground. Harry propped her up against the wall. He ripped off his shirt and pressed it hard against Nikki's stomach, which made her scream out in pain. The sound was so horrible to Harry's ears. **


	3. Proposal

**Rambling: Thanks to everyone following my story, and thanks to tigpop, EmmaJ1996 and gem.S for reviewing! Hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry it took so long. **

_*Nikki's point of view*_

It's so dark. My body feels like lead right now. What on earth happened? We were having drinks at the club for Harry's birthday. I probably got completely hammered and passed out. Geez…I feel so heavy. I can't even lift my eyelids. I can hardly even hear my own thoughts. My head is filled with all this white noise.

"Will she be alright?" That's Harry's voice. I can't make out anything else, but that's definitely Harry's worried tones. Oh, Harry, you angel! I could kiss you right now. That is if I could lift my head and open my eyes.

* * *

_*Harry's point of view*_

God, I hope she's ok. It all happened so fast. One minute, we're drinking at the bar, the next I'm trying to save her life. I just hope I did enough. I just panicked! There was so much blood! She was so scared. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide and unfocused.

Ah! Here comes the doctor.

"Will she be alright?" Please say yes.

"She should be fine. We'll assess her when she's awake, but she should be able to go home in the next couple of days."

Thank Christ for that. Niks, you get me so worried sometimes…

"Hmmmm, Har-ry?"

"NIKS!" Oops! Probably shouldn't yell so loud in a hospital… "How are you feeling Nik?"

"Umm, heavy."

"What…?"

"My body's all stiff and heavy. What happened Harry? I remember going to the club. An-And I remember Leo getting in the cab and we were waiting outside, and…then nothing. Why can't I remember Harry?"

Tears are streaming down her face. Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry. Why did I let this happen to her? Why didn't I do something when I had the chance?

"Shhh, don't worry Nikki. You probably just had too much to drink. You were randomly assaulted in the street after getting completely stoned after all."

"So why can you remember?"

So typical of Nikki. Just giggling it off with a joke. I do hope she'll be ok though. I mean, I probably wouldn't be able to cope. I wasn't even the one who was stabbed, and I'm freaking out in my head about it.

* * *

_*Still Harry's point of view*_

It's been three days; Nikki should be discharged today hopefully. But she still looks pretty rough… Whenever I've been in to see her, she's been sleeping. I've been so worried about her. Maybe it would be better if she stayed with me to recuperate for a while. It might help me put my mind at rest as well.

Maybe.

Once again. Walking through the big, white surgical doors to the ward. Hopefully, today will be the last time I have to walk through them for a while. They're just so daunting. Almost 100 foot high, and screaming out in pain. I want to take Nikki out as soon as possible. Might give me a piece of mind.

"Nik?" She's probably sleeping again…

Well sleeping with her eyes open. She's staring at the ceiling. She's probably just bored. Or tired. Or both.

"Nik?"

"Oh! Harry! You're here! I was just wandering when you'd get here."

"Calm down Nikki! Look, as long as the doctor clears it, you can go home today. But I have a proposal for you. Why don't you stay with me for a few days, so that I can make sure you're okay. Hmm, does that sound good?"

Wow. I really sound patronising, don't I? Almost like talking to a child. But she's just so fragile…

"Umm, I suppose Harry, if you don't mind that is."

"I was the one who proposed it, so no I don't mind."

"Thank you Harry!" Her lips are so warm on my cheek. And so soft, just like the cotton wool my mum used to wipe my cheeks with when I was a wee lad.


	4. Nightmares

**Hey guys, I'll try to be a bit quicker with my uploading, but I have got coursework and revision. I will try my best though! Enjoy!**

_*Nikki's point of view*_

Stepping through Harry's luxury apartment once again, I can hear my heels clicking the tiled floor of the kitchen. I've been here so many times before. Sometimes, if work has been particularly hard, we'll go to one of places together. At Harry's we'd just sit on the revolving glass bar stools at the breakfast bar, or even sit on the black two-seater by the bookcase. At mine, we'd cuddle up on the sofa and watch TV with a glass of wine or something.

"Make yourself at home. You normally do."

Typical. I've been out of the hospital half an hour, and he's already being a cheeky sod. Whatever will I do with him?

"Do you want some dinner?"

"No thanks. To be honest, I thought I'd nap on the sofa for a while-if you don't mind…"

"No I don't mind, but if you're going to sleep, at least sleep on the bed."

"Really Harry? I-I mean, but that's your bed."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sleeping in it just yet, am I?"

Oh, Harry! You're so kind. Absolutely full of kindness. Overflowing in fact. Oh dear. I'm rambling in my own head again. I probably should go to sleep.

* * *

_*Nikki's point of view still*_

I feel like I've been sleeping for hours! Harry's clock says it's ten past midnight. Which could mean anywhere between nine o'clock at night and five o'clock in the morning…He never changes the clock to the correct time. I wonder where he is? Wouldn't he have wanted his bed back to sleep in? If I move over to the left a bit, I can just see out the door. Hey, I can see a pair of grey-socked feet hanging over the edge of the black, cotton sofa. I think I'll go in for a closer look.

His eyelids are closed lightly over his eyes, and his mouth was hanging open slightly. He's left his book half-open on his chest, which is falling up and down slightly irregularly. Hmm, he's shaking slightly. He must be cold. I'll get him a blanket from the cupboard.

"Nik..."

"Harry? What's wrong? I'm right here?"

I've seen him sleep before, but he doesn't normally mumble in his sleep. Let alone say my name...

"Nikki!"

"Shhh. Harry, it's ok. I'm here, wake up!"

I'd better call Leo. Where did I leave my phone? Did my attacker take it? Did I leave it at my flat? I'll have to use Harry's landline. I think it's in the kitchen...Ah! Yes the ancient grey brick-like thing in the corner of the worktop. Harry's so behind...

It's ringing. Come on Leo pick up! Please Leo!

"Hello? Harry?" Thank God he picked up.

"No. Leo it's me."

"Nik? What's wrong? It's gone one o'clock in the morning!"

"Umm, I don't really know exactly…"

"Nik? What is it?"

Leo's voice is filled with angst, I can tell. But I don't really know what's going on.

"Well, the thing is…Harry's having…nightmares, I think."

"Wait. What? Don't you know?"

"Well. He's shivering and moaning in his sleep, and I can't seem to wake him up."

"What's he saying? You said he's moaning in his sleep."

"My name."

I can feel my voice breaking apart. I just want to cry down the phone.

"Shhh. Nik, it's ok. I'll be right over."

I feel awful for waking Leo up at this time. The phone's gone dead. I'm so sorry…Harry. Wait, no Leo. I'm sorry for waking Leo up. Why am I apologising to Harry? It wasn't my fault he's like this, is it?

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Leo! Better let him in.

"Nikki! Where is he?"

"In the lounge. I'm so glad you're hear Leo. I really don't know what to do. I'm so scared for him."

"Don't worry Nikki it'll be alright."

We're walking round to the sofa. Please let Harry be ok.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Leo's shaking Harry's shoulders aggressively. "Harry!"

THUD! Oh no! Leo shook him so hard he ended up on the floor…

"WHAT?"

At least he's awake though! And in his usual, grumpy, just-woken-up mood.

"HARRY CUNNINGHAM! You complete and total BASTARD! Don't you EVER do that to me again."

"DO WHAT?"

Does he not remember? "HOW ABOUT THE VIOLENT NIGHTMARE YOU JUST HAD! You scared me!" My voice is growing quiet. I can sense the fear in it myself, so I'm sure Harry can…

Two soft hands are winding themselves around the small of my back, warm and sweaty. I was right. Harry can tell how scared I was. But he knows the best remedy every time…

**Author: One more chapter left. I didn't want it to be a long one because I want to go back to Primeval. There's not enough Becker going out there! But I hope you enjoyed it.!**


	5. Brought Back To Reality

**Ramblings: Last chapter before I get back on the Primeval market. Gonna do a sequel to my previous story. But this is written completely in Harry's point of view when he was in the nightmare. I didn't copy what happened before because it's meant to be a dream and things are never the same in dreams. But it's more or less the same. And thanks to everybody who reviewed and subscribed! I love you all xx**

**Harry had nodded off on the sofa in front of the TV again. But he wasn't in dreamland. He was in nightmare land.**

The red and green strobes are blinding. The music is deafening, and the dance floor's overflowing. But right in the centre, Nikki and Leo are trying to do some sort of crazy rain-dance or something…They don't half look odd! Nikki's black halter-neck is loosely hanging off her. She looks amazing. She always does. I guess that's what I love about her. That and her witty humour.

It's getting late; I think it's time to call the cabs. Leo can hardly stand on his feet, and Nikki's walking is slightly…wobbly. Ok, correction, she's very wobbly. So it's definitely time to go home. For some reason, I feel like I've been here before…

"Come on time to get you two home."

"Oh Harry! You always spoil my fun!" There she goes again. When she's had too many to drink, she let's go of refining herself and gets carried away.

"No we're going home now."

"Fine. But can I come home with you?"

Now that was unexpected! Are my wildest of dreams coming true? Her back is warm beneath my hand, as I end up guiding her off the dance-floor. I didn't really notice before now, but her skin is so smooth and soft, and it glimmers under the strobe lighting of the club. I want you Nik…I want you now and forever!

* * *

Leo's safely in the cab on the way home. And mine and Nikki's should be here soon. To think, we're alone together for a whole evening! My heart gets racing just thinking about her!

No, Harry! I shouldn't think about her that way.

There's someone coming towards us… A dark, hooded figure. I can't see his face. He's coming closer…He-He's got a knife! Oh my GOD! What do I do?

"Nik! Nikki, run!"

"Harry?" She's scared. Her voice rises just a few semi-tones when she gets scared.

But he's coming closer. We can't get away in time. My hands are so slippery from all the sweat. I don't want him to touch her. I just want to protect Nikki…

But it's too late. A fat, sausage-fingered hand is coming towards me, faster than drinks go down Leo's throat. OW! My left cheek is stinging from the smack. But it's nothing compared to the pain I'll go through, if Nikki gets hurt. But the knife's already swinging towards her. My feet are leaving the floor before I can think what I'm doing…

Both me and the hooded man are lying facedown on the hard concrete pavement. It was cold, but soothing underneath my stinging cheek.

"HARRY! HELP ME!"

Dear God! No! Not Nikki! My heart is roaring inside me, and trying to escape my ribcage. That was the most piercing, and the worst thing I have ever heard in my life. Nikki's screams of pain.

She's lying with her head against the wall, fighting off unconsciousness. There's so much blood. It's pouring out of her, faster than anything I've ever seen. I'm pressing my hand, trying to stem the blood flow, but I can feel Nikki twitch violently beneath me.

"AHHHHH!" She's screaming in pain. God, Nikki! I'm so sorry! Her eyelids are drooping, and her breathing is becoming incredibly shallow. "Nik…"

She's not breathing! No. Please no…

"NIKKI!"

Please don't die. Please don't die! I'm forcing the air down her throat, but it won't stay down. I'm pressing her heart down rapidly, willing her heart to pump for itself. But the more I try, the further away from me she gets. Her skin is snow-white and colder than the arctic ice-caps.

She's slipping away from me and my world is turning black. The street has left my view. It's just me and her, and she's fading away into the distance. And I'm left with nothing…

* * *

THUD. OW! I think I just collided with the floor.

"WHAT?" Oh… Nikki! She's here. Alive. Unharmed.

"HARRY CUNNINGHAM! You complete and total BASTARD! Don't you EVER do that to me again."

What? What have I done? I can feel my blood boiling. I thought you had just died, for Christ's sake! So don't lecture me! But her face is pale. She must've been scared…

"DO WHAT?"

ABOUT THE VIOLENT NIGHTMARE YOU JUST HAD! You scared me!" Her voice has grown quiet. She really was scared. I'm so sorry Nik. I'm wrapping my arms around her back because all I want to do is hold her close and feel her warmth. I can feel her shoulders relax underneath me. She feels safe now. That's all that matters. But I still want her to feel safer…

My lips are brushing her's gently. She's moulding her's lips preciously around mine. I'm pushing against them, harder, faster. I need to brake apart for a minute to tell her something that is weighing heavily on my mind.

"I'm so sorry Nikki. I love you so much. Never go anywhere without me again."

She might not know what I mean. Maybe one day I'll tell her. But for now, there's only one thing we care about. Being with each other, lips pressing on the other's and close. Closer than we've ever been before. And we don't care if Leo's watching uncomfortably.

**THE END…..**


End file.
